mangafandomcom-20200224-history
The Rapeman
was an erotic black comedy/satire, Japanese manga series for adults. It was credited as being created and written by Keiko Aisaki (愛崎けいこ), and illustrated by Shintaro Miyawaki (みやわき心太郎)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0287649/trivia, and ran from 1985 to 1992. In reality, there was no Keiko Aisaki. Instead, the manga artist Miyawaki created this fictional co-author in order to lessen criticism of his work . Overview The main character, Keisuke Uasake, is a high school teacher by day and dispenses a surreal brand of "justice" at night as The Rapeman under the business "Rapeman Services", which is co-run with his uncle, a former surgeon. The business' motto is: "Righting wrongs through penetration."Manchester Confidential: Manga-Chester Clients call on The Rapeman to handle cases such as the revenge of a jilted lover, forming parental bonds through a traumatic crisis, making disruptive co-workers more docile and other things of that nature. When engaged in his night trade, The Rapeman wears a black leather ski mask shaped like the head of a circumcised penis. but no trousers or underwear. In the middle of a rape, if the woman becomes unresponsive or expresses enjoyment, he uses special techniques such as "M69 Screwdriver" or "Infinite Loop" to apply more pain to the victim. Despite regretting some of the contracts he fulfills, he always does the job. The comic was made to appeal to middle aged Japanese men, and was discontinued after 13 volumes. Still sensing the concept's marketability, Pink Pineapple produced nine ''Rapeman live action feature films, released between 1993 - 1996. The first seven were directed by Takao Nagaishi and the final two were directed by Naoki Uesugi. A two-episode OVA was released in 1994 chronicling his exploits in the first volume of the manga. The Rapeman's garb is different in the anime version, as he is dressed in quasi-ninja gear. The comic received a cult following in the United States due to its name and the curiosity of the subject matter. Several PC games have been made about Rapeman in Japan. Impact *A band called Rapeman credits the comic for the name the band chose. Frontman Steve Albini and drummer Rey Washam admitted their obsession with the character and that obsession carrying over to naming the band" . *The comic was also featured in an episode of the crime drama TV series Law and Order: SVUTV Tropes: Rape as Redemption as a piece of evidence used against a young man accused of rape. Though in the drama, his origin is altered. The Rapeman is described as a high school student that turns into the alter-ego at night to take revenge on the girls at school that wronged him rather than as a "gun for hire"Law And Order: SVU - "Or Just Look Like One" episode recap. Controversy The comic was mentioned by name in articles published in foreign publications in an attempt to delve into Japan's sex culture in the wake of the Waseda University Super Free "rape club" scandal Australian Broadcasting Corporation: Top Japanese university battles rape allegations. The manga has also been singled out by New York-based Equality Now to the United Nations Human Rights Committee as a "manual for rape"Human Rights Solidarity: JAPAN: Japanese Discrimination Against Women. See also Hanzo the Razor - A 70s Feudal Japan set exploitation movie in which the protagonist uses rape to extract information. References Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0287649/ IMDB page for the Rapeman live-action movie] Category:Manga of 1985 Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Fictional rapists Category:Seinen manga Category:Anime OVAs Category:Japanese films Category:Pink Pineapple ja:THE レイプマン